


Follow You Into The Dark

by Sirenfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Once again I write one shots at two in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenfiction/pseuds/Sirenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says, a one shot inspired by Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Into The Dark

Dean pulled the thick blankets of his bed over him, turning up the volume on Charlie's/ his iPod. He'd been using it since she left, since he didn't have half the songs she did. And, hey, it was nice. Knowing someone still cared about him. Course Sam still cared about him, but Dean couldn't see it sometimes.

The green eyed hunter curled himself into a ball and hugged his knees. He hadn't prayed to Cas in weeks. And he didn't know. No need to bother the angel with his problems.

The night wears on, music playing softly next to Dean. Eventually he begins to drift off. He sleepily stretches out, moving the ipod over to his bedside table. He leaves the light half on, bad things tend to happen when he turns off the light, and turns over, staring at the empty other half of his bed. He doesn't pray to Cas, he just sighs and closes his eyes.

 

A while later there is a ruffle of feathers. A warm shape appears in a dark room. Dean doesn't stir, and the shape slowly sinks into the empty side of his bed. Dean moves his head slightly, awake but not fully aware. Cas rests his head near deans.

"I can't do it." The angel whispers. Dean nods, not daring to open his eyes, afraid this is not a dream. Or that it is.

"I'm lost. I don't have anywhere to go, angels are expecting me to fight, to lead them. I don't know what I'm doing, Dean. Cas's voice cracks. He shrinks into a circle, hiding his face.

"Why am I telling you this." He murmurs.

"Don't know. Keep talking." Dean rasps, moving his hand a fraction of an inch towards Cas. His fingers brush a worn ( but still not quite the same as the old one) trench coat.

"This isn't what I asked for. I was trying to help, not start another war. Dean, I just wanted to come home. But I'm nothing. I don't have anything. I don't even stand for anything real anymore." Cas squeezes his eyes, tears finding their way into them.

"Angels don't cry, Dean." He says, shocked. After a moment he adds miserably. "My grace is gone. I'm using borrowed power. It's not the same."

Dean doesn't know what's happening. He should be moving away, telling Cas to get out of his room, his bed no less, but for some reason he doesn't. Something inside him pulls him closer, and he tucks Cas into his chest, one arm wrapped under the angel and rubbing his back softly, the other sliding down and covering the man's cold hand with his own. Cas stays curled up, but molds into Dean, shaking slightly and rubbing his tears away on Deans shirt.

"Sorry." Cas whispers. Dean hums, pressing his cheek to Cas's soft hair.

"You don't have to be. Your Cas. You can stay here. Don't leave. Oh god Cas, I need you here. Everything's falling apart for both of us and I don't know what to do." Dean chews his lip. "What's happening?" He asks after a while. Cas lifts his head, his nose touching deans chin.

"We're not dying. For once." Cas supplies, his voice muffled. Dean pulls Cas closer.

"Can this be a thing?" He whispers, shocked at his own words.

"That...I would be putting you in danger." Cas begins to pull away.

"I meant could you stay here. Tell me about your problems. This." Dean lifts his and Cas's hands (when did their fingers intertwine? He can't remember) and looks at them. Cas stares at Dean.

"I'm nothing, why would you want that?" Cas says quietly. Dean shakes his head.

"You brought me out of hell, told me I deserved to be saved, called me out on my fuckups. Tried to fix my mistakes over and over..." Dean pauses, lips ghosting over Cas's forehead. Normally, if he was holding someone in his arms like this, he'd kiss them now. Half if his brain protests, saying, "it's Cas!". The other half of his brain says the same thing.

 

_Love of mine, some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

 

Cas's wings, huge black arches of feathers, spread slowly over Dean and himself, pushing the blankets aside and covering the two of them in a much warmer cocoon. Deans eyes flutter open for a moment, taking in Cas's tear streaked face and the hands now twisted into his shirt and the stubble he can feel against his own as they kiss, then Cas's wings block the lamplight from shining on them and plunge Dean into darkness. He holds Cas closer and kisses him.

 

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

  
Charlie's iPod ends it's playlist. A few feet away, a hunter and an angel fall asleep, holding each other in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Please comment if there are any typos or things I messed up on uwu)


End file.
